


Spooky, Scary Skeletons

by Brachylagus_fandom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 21:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8342665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brachylagus_fandom/pseuds/Brachylagus_fandom
Summary: Remus, Sirius, and Hogwarts on Halloween.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SuburbanSun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuburbanSun/gifts).



In hindsight, Remus should have known his friends were going to try  _ something _ at the Halloween feast. At the time, however, Remus was still feeling the effects of the previous night's full moon and had nearly collided with a pumpkin as he found his seat at the Gryffindor table. Sirius smiled at him, showing off prosthetic vampire teeth; across the table, James had wrapped himself in bandages to imitate a mummy. As soon as the last student settled in, Remus heard the rattle of something rising up from the pumpkins.

"What is it this time?" Remus whispered, already bracing for the first years' screaming. Sirius attempted to look innocent.

"Whatever do you mean, good friend?" As soon as the words had been spoken, skeletons leaped onto the tables and started dancing. Predictably, half of the first years started screaming. Remus rolled his eyes; at least it wasn't Inferi performing "Thriller Night" this time.

_ "Spooky, scary skeletons send shivers down your spine! Shrieking skulls will shock your skull, seal your doom tonight…" _

"That. Will next year be werewolves?" Sirius grinned and shook his head.

"Carnivorous rabbits." Remus pictured the chaos that a mob of fluffy white killers in the halls would create and shuddered.

"I knew Lily shouldn't have shown you Monty Python."

**Author's Note:**

> It should be noted that "Spooky, Scary Skeletons" and "Monster Mash" were not published during the Marauders era, but I really wanted to write lighthearted Halloween fic.


End file.
